


A raven in the snow

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Yule, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: "Critias will be happy to see you, I can assure you, besides no one shall spend the longest night alone."Platoshipping
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 5





	A raven in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Platoshipping.

Timaeus arrived just in time to the inn of Hermos's girlfriend, outside the cold was beginning to intensify and the snow was falling, a little bit late but the invitation made by Mai was too tempting to let it pass, besides, the Holidays must be spent in the company of loved ones and for him, his squad was his closest family. As he passed through the entrance, the bell announced his arrival, he advanced a few steps, entering the inn and catching the festive spirit of those present who greeted and welcomed him.

"Captain, what a joy you are with us!" Hermos approached as soon as he saw him and received him with an warm hug that Timaeus returned with joy.

"I couldn't refuse Mai's invitation, you know I don't come my head would roll." Hermos let out a laugh that made his girlfriend approach "And speaking of her! Mai, you look lovely!" said the captain as the blonde offered her hand and Timaeus curtsied as he held it.

"Captain, you are always so gallant," the girl's soft laugh was always pleasant to hear. "But come in and feel comfortable, Hermos be whit you in a moment, I just need him to help me with something." Timeus nodded and his partner looked at him knowing there was no way to get out of duty.

"Of course, I'll wait for Hermos and..." He stopped for a moment, he didn't want to ask who was conspicuous by his absence, Hermos and Mai looked at each other for a second, the girl nodded.

"Excuse me if I dodn't stay, captain, make yourself comfortable, I'll join you in a second. Tristan, help me please!" The aforementioned got up from his place and approached Mai who was already going to the kitchen.

"Critias has not arrived," said the chestnut once Mai had moved away and could clearly notice the disappointment in the green eyes, although for many it could have gone unnoticed. "I know it would be useless for me to ask not to worry for him, so we prepare something for him beforehand."

Timaeus was pleasantly surprised by his friend's gesture, but felt a bit of remorse.

"Okay, I'll carry it to him tomorrow morning." Hermos laughed uproariously.

"Captain, you and I know where you want to spend the jol, it`s ok," the chestnut walked between the tables and those present and before Timaeus answered he added, "Critias will be happy to see you, I can assure you, besides no one shall spend the longest night alone." Getting close to the table Hermos took the basket filled in advance with food and drink for both of them and handed it to his superior, "Happy jol, captain, say hello to that moody for me and have a good time, okay?"

Timaeus felt a lump in his throat and nodded "Happy jol for you too.'' Hermos smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder as he escorted him out.

...

When knocked on the door, he knew perfectly who it was, he decided to pretend that he was not in home and keep silent even knowing that it would surely not work but it was worth trying, knocked again and Critias grunted at the insistence, well Hermos was known to be too much insistent and a bit anoying, he crouched even more in front of the fireplace praying to the gods that the other would take the hint and leave, and it was too cold to even try to move.

A knock for the third time, there was a silence of a few minutes where the blonde believed that at last his partner had given up and then he heard the unmistakable voice of Timaeus who began to sing.

_"Wassail! wassail! all over the town,_

_Our toast it is white and our ale it is brown;_

_Our bowl it is made of the white maple tree;_

_With the wassailing bowl1, we'll drink to thee."_

Critias looked at the door with surprise but remained silent, he could not believe that his captain was singing Christmas carols, he wrapped himself even more in the soft blanket and covered his mouth to prevent the sound of laughter that threatened to leave from betraying him, Timaeus I then sing a second stanza.

_"Be here any maids? I suppose here be some;_

_Sure they will not let young men stand on the cold stone!_

_Sing hey O, maids! come trole back the pin,_

_And the fairest maid in the house let us all in."_

Critias could no longer contain his laughter, he did not know whether to be indignant or amused by Timeus's audacity, but he could no longer pretend to be who was not there, he approached the door that was knocked again followed by the voice of his captain that I comfort.

"I brought you some wassail," Critias, moved the pin, stepped aside to prevent the cold of the night from reaching him and opened the door, allowing Timaeus to enter the cozy room, who took off his cloak and released A sound of complacency when he felt the warmth of the place, he looked at the blond who closed the door and put the lock. "I knew you were in your room."

"You always know where I am, Captain," was the short reply and the taller one went back to the couch to resume the reading that had been interrupted, Timaeus only laughed lightly.

"Hermos sends greetings and good wishes," the captain approached the table to put down the basket and serve the wassail.

"He could have come to give them in person," growled the blond, Timaeus laughed again and could feel the heavy gaze of his comrade on the back of his neck. "What's so funny?"

"You would not have deigned to open it, would you?" He approached his partner and handed him the jug with the drink, Critias moved a little to make room for Timaeus who, taking advantage of the silent invitation, stole a bit of the blanket as well, covering his shoulders and purring with satisfaction

"Now I understand why you didn't want to get up, it's nice."

The blond nodded and brought the drink that was still hot to his lips, it was comforting to feel the taste of the sweet with the bias of the wine.

"I also brought food and some sweets," Critias did not answer immediately and Timaeus let him be, he did not want to pressure him, so he wait. His partner and subordinate was still a bit hermetic, but every little step they took together towards a better coexistence seemed like a great achievement, and although he always thought it was only for the good of the squad and the missions, Hermos was the one who had Noting that it was not how he believed and had even asked him if he longed for Critias's heart as a lover or just as a companion, Timaeus had said without hesitation that it was only mere companions' affection but remembering those serene blue eyes in moments of rest and sparkling passion and bravery in battle or her calm and serious voice addressing him, made his heart vibrate differently than how he felt with Hermos or any other knights, then he knew that he wanted the heart of his companion to belong to him and to him. She just wasn't sure how to get it, so Hermos suggested just let everything follow its natural cause. Timaeus sighed when he remembered his friend's words and Critias looked at him with doubt in his eyes, the captain just smiled at him and put his weight on the other's shoulders a little, which made the blonde blush and then timidly passed him arm behind back.

"Captain..." Timaeus tilted his head a little, indicating that he heard him "Happy jol."

"Call me by my name, it will be a good gift," he said without looking at him and moved even closer to the blonde.

Critias blushed and opened his mouth, first he thought of refusing such a request, but it was also something he wanted to do, Timaeus, it was only a couple of syllables but he did not know how they seemed so big right now, although in his mind he had already repeated ad nauseam as if it were a prayer; So absorbed was he in his inner chaos, that he winced slightly when he felt his captain's hand holding his fingers.

"it`s Okay" his voice sounded calm and low in tone. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I want to, sir..." Timaeus turned his face to see him, their faces barely inches apart and their breaths hitting, Timaeus smiled at him and walked away.

"Mai sent apple pie, have you already had dinner? Or do you want some?" The shorter got up from his place leaving a confused Critias, but nodding at the food invitation, "I love Mai's pie, it's..." the captain fell silent suddenly and the blond looked at him curiously. Timaeus didn't know whether to thank or kill Hermos.

"All right, Captain?" The blonde got up from his place, still with the blanket over his shoulders and was next to the other who was holding a small branch of mistletoe between his fingers, the blonde let out a slight exclamation, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I accept, how about you?" He opened his eyes and looked at the captain from him.

"I..." but he couldn't finish the sentence, Critias made the blanket around his shoulders and pulled him towards her, while smiling at him.

"Happy Yuletide, Timaeus."

He closed the distance by joining his lips in a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
